Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 421 - Restocking Fee
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 421 - Restocking Fee is the four-hundred twenty-first regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the eighty-seventh episode of Season 5. Video Overview More Hiatus Recovery Wolfie barks right as the episode starts, and Kurt heads out of the Hidey Hole, and continues toward the Far Lands. Kurt says that it is Cyber Monday today and says he is reducing the episode length by 25% from the last episode. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $14,318.69 out of the $50k goal. Cliffs render on the horizon and Kurt boats out to them, and as more loads in he is disappointed. Kurt starts to dive into GenerikB's tips on using a specific video codec and briefly loses Wolfie. The rendering after the editing's slowness is why he will look toward making a second computer, especially with GenerikB's claim not working for Kurt. Kurt says he will not wait for Broadwell or other generations of future chips. Mobile Workstation Failure As part of his hiatus had him without a true home, Kurt wanted a way he could stay connected outside of his smartphone. Wanting an under $1000 laptop, Kurt wanted a small, cheap, but still usable laptop. Kurt looked at Lenovo first, having gotten a family member a Lenovo Yoga last Christmas. He looked at buying a Lenovo laptop that had good build quality, but Kurt saw in many reviews that the screen was poor quality. Accepting it, Kurt made a purchase and it had to be built in China and got another Y40 that was in-stock and set it up. The Y40 had good build quality, perfect size, but the screen was atrocious, especially compared to Kurt's crystalline desktop monitors. The colors were not as vibrant, but the laptop had a 0 degree viewing angle. He got the first laptop from China and easily sent it back, and then tried to return the Y40 but ran into a 15% restocking fee which amounted to around $150. The whole concept of the restocking fee confused Kurt, and managed to get out of the fee by taking up the time of Lenovo's employees. By the time the Lenovo ordeal was over, it was too late for Kurt on the laptop. Kurt says he glad he took time off anyway as the move made him very stressed, depressed, and angry. Question: Have you seen Interstellar? Kurt did indeed see Interstellar on an IMAX screen, but not a 70 millimeter IMAX screen. The movie was enjoyable for Kurt, but the theater and sound mixing let him down. Like Gravity there were some foibles Kurt saw with the movie, and there was more suspense of belief required. The launch into space was rushed for Kurt, but he liked the movie. Kurt sees a geometric land feature and falls into a cave for half a heart of damage. Question: What do you find that are you are doing differently, if anything, with your new set-up, or trying since you were setting it up? The set-up is very similar to his old residence, same desk and monitors and everything, with the added bonus of no audio feedback. Bass panels and curtains might help sound quality. The Xbox One is set-up as well for series like Forza Horizon 2. Kurt actually took advantage of a Cyber Monday deal to aid the KurtIndeed vlog channel. Promoting the charity fundraiser more, Kurt Trivia * The end slate links to Kurt Plays Forza Horizon 2 - EP14 - Upgrades and Let's Play SpinTires - 43 - Adrift Down River.